powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Technobot Contest
The Technobot Contest is the 50th episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Plot Alpha spends the night gearing up for a big contest, but King Mondo sends some Cogs to attack him. Synopsis Down in the Power Chamber, the Rangers and Zordon wait for Alpha. Rocky volunteers to go look for him, but Billy insists that's being too nosy, and Ted agrees. Rocky replies that he doesn't see anything wrong with it. Once Alpha gets to the Chamber, he happily displays the reason he called everyone together: there is an upcoming look-alike contest for the new Techbot, and Alpha suggests that everyone enter. Rocky refuses, claiming that he doesn't cosplay; Billy insists he's too busy researching the Machine Empire's home planet; and Tommy clearly isn't interested in the prize. Since the others aren't going to enter, Kimberly agrees that she will. As it turns out, Alpha accidentally finished the wrong blaster plans the other day, and he doesn't have time to catch up and work on his entry for the costume contest, and he wants the others to help out. Kimberly seems agreeable, but Billy paternally insists that Alpha needs to take care of this himself. The two of them bicker until Alpha, looking distressed, breaks up the fight and says that it's okay, he'll do it himself. Billy and Kimberly glare at each other, and Billy accuses her of being too cold. Kimberly walks toward the Hikawa Shrine holding a wooden plaque with Alpha's wish to win the Technobot look-alike contest; she remembers how Alpha begged her to hang it for him, and to please talk things out with Billy. As she arrives at a corner, she finds Billy talking on his cell phone. As he hangs up, he notices Kimberly's presence, and the two of them resume bickering. Kim starts to stomp away but pauses, remembering her promise to Alpha, but after a glance back at Billy she keeps going anyway. At the Power Chamber, Alpha is distracted from his studies by his concerns for Billy and Kimberly. After a moment, though, he declares that he must do his best and resumes studying. Tommy sees him hard at work and, amazed, reports to Zordon that he's really focused. He is a little worried, but decides that it can't be a bad thing. Up in his room, Alpha has finally finished his workbook. He's tired, but still determined to work on his costume for the contest. Rocky comes in to bring Alpha a snack. The next morning at Angel Grove High School, Alpha and his friends are all dressed in their Technobot costumes, practicing poses. Alpha, however, is so tired that he can barely focus on what they're doing. Billy and Kimberly watch nearby, both pleased that Alpha managed to finish. Billy is disappointed that he can't go to the contest, but at least Kim can support their friend. She looks guilty, putting a hand in her pocket to feel the wish plaque that is still there. Kim walks across a sidewalk, carrying Alpha's wish plaque. As she goes, she spots Billy being forced into a car by several people in suits. She wonders if it could be a kidnapping and, alarmed, runs after the car. The car finally pulls up at a tall building, and the woman sitting next to Billy tells him to get out. Elsewhere, a large crowd of costumed people gather for the Technobot contest, and Alpha eyes his competition with some dismay. Rocky wonders where the others are. Inside the building, Kim follows the woman who had been with Billy. The woman goes inside of a room, and Kim tries to enter but finds the door locked. A large man in a dark suit stops her, and is soon joined by another, but when they try to lead Kim away she throws them both down. The woman opens the door to investigate the noise, and when she sees Kim she tries to call for help, but Billy stops her, saying that it's just his friend. Kim enters the room and finds Billy all dressed up, a very large change from his usual clothes. Billy tells Delphine, the Aquitarian woman, to leave them alone; Delphine reminds him that Cestria will be there shortly and then departs. Kim is surprised to hear Cestria mentioned. Billy replies that he and Cestria are meeting for lunch, before they are to get married in a few months. Kim looks briefly relieved, then hastily reassures Billy that she wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but she'd thought Billy was in trouble. Billy is surprised that Kim came to check up on him. At the Technobot contest, all of the entrants have had their energy drained and lie helpless on the ground - except for Alpha, who tries vainly to wake the Rangers. The piano music still echoes through the room. Many Cogs appear on the stage at the contest hall. They charge at Alpha, who ducks out of their way and transforms into Zeo Ranger 6, Silver. After he morphs, though, they sneak behind him and one of them grabs him. Alpha fights the Cogs briefly and they throw him into the hall, and he backs away as they approach menacingly. They hit Alpha with an energy attack which knocks him down, but as they're about to finish him off, Zeo Ranger 1 Pink and the Gold Ranger arrive. After a brief bout, the two Rangers use their attacks against the Cogs, but they just absorb the attacks into a glowing green ball of energy. The Cogs disappear, leaving the Rangers baffled as to what just happened. They run back to check on Alpha, who insists he's fine and expresses delight that the two of them have made up. He proudly tells the Gold Ranger that he took care of everything on his own, and he's going to win the Technobot contest - but he's so tired that he promptly falls asleep. The contest has resumed, and the MC announces that, due to scheduling problems, the Technobot series creator will not be appearing, but she signed the Technobot toy that is to be the grand prize for the contest. Kimberly and Billy spot each other preparing to compete, and declare their intentions to win. After their turns on stage, however, they only end up with consolation prizes. Both of them agree that they can't tell Alpha about this. Back in his room at the Power Chamber, Alpha is in bed, still dreaming about Technobot and singing the show's theme song in his sleep. Meanwhile, Zordon frets that if Alpha and the other Rangers don't fully strengthen soon, they're going to be in great danger, because the Machine Empire is only getting stronger. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kim Hart (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Henry Cannon as Technobot Contest Emcee *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine (voice) Notes *Cestria is mentioned in this episode. She makes her first appearance in the final episode Rangers of Many Worlds. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited